The Depths I'll go for you
by Gwendie
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the 16 Year old Mermaid Princess of the Ocean. She wants more than anything to be on the surface. When her wish is granted, she meets a certain amber eyed prince, but only has 3 weeks until shes back to being a mermaid....S+S
1. Default Chapter

1/4/03  
OKEE I don't own CCS or anything in this story! NOTHING! Except characters I make up o.k.?  
I'll go to any Depths Ch 1.  
Sakura Kinomoto, the 16 Year old Princess of the Aquarius Seas happily flipped her pink fins as she was looking through her bag of things. Sakura rustled around in it and pulled out what looked like a Silver Ring.   
"Aha! There it is!" She exclaimed to herself.  
"Wow, I wonder what it is..." She said, examining it.   
'Obviously something from the surface....' She thought.  
She hastily put it away and then swam off towards a large castle. She swam through the door into the castle and up to her chambers. She hid the bag in a drawer full of other things she had found previous days.  
'I wish just once I could see above the water, and just for once just glimpse what other kind of world it could be' She thought, as she dreamily stared up towards the surface, miles above her.   
"Sakura!" She heard her father call from downstairs. She snapped back to reality, "Coming!!!" She called back. She took one last look out her window and swam down to her Father in the Throne room.   
"Daddy!" She called.   
"Sakura," He said, "It's your birthday today, where were you off at this morning?" He asked.   
"Oh...uh, just clearing my mind..." She said quickly.  
Many people began to swim into the hall and gather around the King and the Princess.   
"I have a special present for you, Sakura." Fujitaka said.  
"Really?" She exclaimed, wondering what it could be.  
"Yes, here," He said, handing her a box, "open it!".   
Sakura fiddled with the bow on the box and took it off and layed it down, then opened the top of the box, and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace made of many sparkling shells and precious rocks and on the end was one single Pink Conk Shell, that was very small.   
"Wow!" She said.  
"It was your mothers, she wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough." Fujitaka said, smiling.  
"Th-Thankyou," She said, lost for words, "It's Beautiful." She finished.  
She then turned from her father and went to put the beautiful necklace on.   
"Sakura!" Someone called from behind her, Sakura turned and saw her friends Chiharu and Rika.   
"Happy Birthday Sakura!" They both said.  
"Thankyou!" She replied.  
"Here, we got you these!" She said.  
Rika handed Sakura a green box tied with a blue ribbon. Sakura pulled the ribbon off, and then opened the box. Inside was what looked like a Small Pink Shell. Sakura picked up the shell and looked at it.  
"It's a Charm!" She said.   
"Wow! Its so pretty!" Sakura said looking at it.  
"You can put it on your charm bracelet!" She said.  
"Yeah!" Sakura Replied  
"Don't forget my present!" Chiharu said. Sakura took Chiharu's Present and opened it. Inside was a sheathed dagger.  
"Woah!" Sakura exclaimed, quickly hiding it from her father.  
"I found it near that shipwreck! I thought you'd like it!" Chiharu said, smiling.  
"It's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen!" Sakura said, looking at the Green Dagger.  
"Be right back, I'll put it somewhere safe." Sakura said, and swam up to her room and put it with the things she had found the earlier day.  
LATER...  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room again, later that night daydreaming about the surface again. 'What could it be like up there?' Sakura thought. She sighed, knowing she'd probably never get an answer to that question. Going anywhere near the surface was strictly forbidden. If any humans were to found out about the Merman, it could lead to the destruction of everything they'd worked for. Sakura rested her head down on her bed, which was a rectangle careved out of marble and faced out the window. She clasped the small pink shell on the end of her necklace. 'I wish... just for a few days... I could be a human. I wish I could see the surface and see the humans.' Sakura thought, before slipping away into dreams.  
Sakura woke up the next morning feeling sick. She got up and swam over to her mirror. She was tired, thats all, she told herself. Suddenly, there was a spark, and a small shell fell into her hands. It read:   
  
Princess Sakura,  
Meet me at Aquarius Canyon, I have an offer you can't turn down.  
-Susaki  
"Susaki????" Sakura gasped. Susaki was banished from the kingdom long ago because she was known to practice dark magic that wasn't allowed. Sakura was certainly sure she wasn't going to meet this Susaki person.   
Later that day Sakura met up with Rika and Chiharu, but as soon as Chiharu suggested they go hunting for pearls, Sakura made up an excuse for why she could not go.  
"Uh, I have to uhh.... clean up my room... Sorry!" She said to Rika and Chiharu, before turning and swimming back towards the castle.   
'Why did I lie?' Sakura said. Sakura didn't know why, but she felt like she would miss something important if she missed this Susaki. Sakura stopped. Maybe... She could swim over there, and if it looked dangerous, she could swim off as fast as she could towards home. Yeah... She thought, I could do that.  
  
Sakura turned around again but this time swam towards a deep crevice on the outskirts of the center of Aquarius. She swam down the dark canyon and came to the bottom of it which was suprisingly light enough to see.  
  
"I thought you'd come," Said a gnarly voice. Sakura turned to see a mermaid, but hardly. Susaki had gray fins, and her skin was pale and slightly blue. Her hair was a strange white color, and her eyes were a deep violet. Her eyes said enough about her, she looked dangerous alright. Sakura was just getting ready to swim off super fast before Susaki said, "I know you wish to become a human, do you not?" She said, Sakura spun around with a mixture of surprise and interest.  
"How did you know!?" Sakura said.  
"I have brought you here, because I am able to grant that wish for you." Susaki Said strangely.  
"How? Why would you? Whats in it for you?" Sakura asked, becoming suspicious.  
"Oh, I'm just helping out the lesser beings...." Susaki said innocently.  
"But,' She continued, "The thing I want from you in return, is one strand of your auburn hair." She said, smiling.  
"That's all?" Sakura said, looking a little relieved it wasn't something too big.  
"Yes, that is it." She said.  
"Oh..." SAkura said.  
"Then do we have a deal?" Susaki said.  
"How long can I be human for?" Sakura questioned.  
"Three Weeks. That is it. At sunset on the end of the Third Week, you will turn back into a mermaid." Susaki said.  
"Do we have a deal, Princess?" Susaski prompted.  
Sakura stalled for a moment or so, thinking. But then, it couldn't be so bad, could it? What could she do wrong with my hair? Sakura thought.  
"A-Alright." Sakura Replied.  
But a soon as she replied, one strand of hair was taken from her, and she found herself beginning to suffocate. She instinctively swam as fast as she could towars the surface, but found she couldn't. She had grown LEGS!!! Legs! Sakura kicked as hard as she could, but to no avail. She then found her self blacking out, and becoming still.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, and gasped.  
"AAH!" She screamed. She saw herself, with legs! She looked at them in wonder and wiggled her toes.   
"What a weird thing!" Sakura said to herself.  
"Are you lost?" A sweet voice said from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a girl her age, with long jet black hair and sparkling gray eyes. She looked friendly and concerned.  
"Yes. I suppose, could you tell me where I am?" Sakura asked politely.  
"You are in the Li Kingdom." The girl replied.  
"Oh!" Sakura said, sounding as if she knew where she was but really she had no idea what a Li was.  
"I'm Dadouji Tomoyo, But you can call me Tomoyo!" The Girl said.  
"I am Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura said cheerfully, glad that she had a new friend in this large and strange world.  
Suddenly, Sakura screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She cried out pointing towards the horizon.  
"What is it?" Tomoyo said rushing to her side.  
"WHAT IS THAT THING???!!" Sakura said pointing accusingly at the Sun, which was now Orange because of the Sunset.  
"That? You mean the Sun?" Tomoyo said.  
"Er-Yeah!" Sakura said.  
"That big orange ball thing!" Sakura said.  
"Thats the sun, it looks beautiful at this time of day because its evening, which means the sun is setting and it will soon be night." Tomoyo said.  
"Where are you from?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Uh....Umm....." Sakura stuttered looking for a good lie.  
"It's alright if you can't tell me, but I'm suprised you don't know what a sun is. Seems like you've been living in the ocean or something!" Tomoyo joked, but Tomoyo had no idea how right she was. Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
Sakura had come to Tomoyos mansion in a small clearing in the grass. The Island that she was on was a strange place, but beautiful. It was full of Forests, Trees, Flowerse and grassy fields. Tomoyo had a big house, and Sakura stayed there when she got there.  
"Here, you can sleep here!" Tomoyo said pointing to a puffy pink bed in the large guestroom.  
"Wow! WHAT'S THAT!?" Sakura said, pointing to a lamp.  
"That's a bedside lamp, It makes light so you can see at night, really, how come you've never seen a lamp?" Tomoyo looked a little concenred.  
"Uh... Oh! I have I just... uh.. forgot what it was!" Sakura said quickly.  
"Oh..." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura spent the night sleeping on her poofy pink bed which was absolutley wonderful for her, because in the ocean there were never beds, because usually you were a lot lighter there. On the surface, Sakura felt strangely heavy, which was awkward for her.   
  
NEXT DAY  
Tomoyo had to go take care of some things with her mother that day, so Sakura decided to go for a walk in the flower fields. Flowers and Grass were wonderful, but the Sky and the Clouds were even better. It was like a dream for Sakura. Everything was so perfect.   
  
"Come now Master Li, you must find a bride sometime, The kingdom is expecting you to become a husband soon." An old mans voice said.  
"I don't need a wife, I can manage!" An angry and frustrated voice replied.  
Sakrua quickly dodged behind some trees to avoid being seen. The conversation continued,:  
"But Master Li, Surely, you must understand that you must have a wife in order to become the King!" The old mans voice replied.  
Sakura peeked a little more behind the tree and saw a young man, about her age with scruffy brown hair and deep amber eyes that right now showed frustration and fury. Sakura knew eavesdropping was wrong, but there was something about this man that drew her to keep listening.  
"Anyways, Master Li we must get back if you are to attend the dinner tonight with Lady Dadouji." The old man said.  
"Sigh. Im so sick of always having to have my life run for me." The young man said angrily.  
Sakura watched the two people walk away.  
'What is this? I've never felt like this before....but... who is that man?" She said, with a slight blush.  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANX!!!! -Sakura07Kinomoto 


	2. The Ball part 1

Sakura woke up the next day with the sunlight just peeking through the windows. She noticed that Tomoyo was still sleeping, so she decided to go on a morning walk until she woke up. Tomoyo had lent Sakura some clothes, seeing as how Sakura had brought none. Sakura put on a plain green knee length dress with a V neck at the top. Sakura opened the front door and gazed out into the beautiful fields.  
'It's so beautiful here,' She thought to herself.   
Sakura walked slowly down the small gravel path and saw a cluster of woods. This startled her, because she had never seen anything grow so tall. Sakura had brought a small backpack with her and rustled through it to find the Ring and the Dagger she had gotten from her friends.  
"How in the world did THESE get here?" She said to herself, looking at them in awe.  
'Well, at least I can find out what it is from Tomoyo.'  
Sakura stared at the small silver ring, and then put it on her finger. She wasn't sure if that was what you were supposed to do with a ring, but she decided to try it. Sakura looked up again and made her way towards the large forest. When she began to enter the woods, she began to have second thoughts. The forest was beautiful, but right now she had absolutely NO Idea where she had gone to. In every direction was more woods, and beyond that were more trees and woods. Sakura started for a moment at the sound of a loud SWISH from behind her.  
Sakura turned around abruptely. Nothing was there.   
'Uh oh... This is kind of creepy...' Sakura thought frantically. She was beginning to be frightened. Then, another loud 'Swish!" but this time from the side of her. She turned to face that direction and came face to face with the very man she had seen before...  
"What are you doing here?!" The man demanded.  
"Uh..Uh...I was.. well, I was walking... and and..." Sakura stuttered.  
"You shouldn't be here!" He said louder.  
"I'm...I'm Sorry..." Sakura said, scared. But her face suddenly turned to amazement as her eyes lay on the thing he was holding-almost identical to the shiney pointy thing she had received from Rika!  
"WOW!" She exclaimed pointing at it.  
"What?" He said.  
"It's one of those pointy sharp things!" She said.  
"Its called a sword....." He said looking annoyed.  
"Wow! I have one too, but its short and isn't silver but green," She said, rustling through her bag. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out of her bag.  
"See?" She said, showing him the green dagger.  
"Hey...." He said, looking at it with interest.  
"Isn't it so funny looking?" She said.  
"Hey, that's mine!" He said, seizing the dagger.  
"Hey, I got it for my birthday!" She said.  
"I lost this when I was a boy!" He said.  
"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"But I dropped it in the middle of the ocean, how did YOU get it?" He asked accusingly.  
"Uh... Uh... It Uhh..." Sakura started to say.  
"Well I'm taking it back. I got it from my mother as a gift when I was young." He said stubbornly.  
"Hey that's not fair, I got it for my birthday!!!" Sakura said looking angry. Sakura, realizing she had probaly lost her shiny pointy "sword" thing forever, gave up and looked down.  
The man, looking down ashamed, stared at his dagger.  
"Here. You can have it. It's alright. I have other ones." He said kindly.  
"Really?" Sakura said smiling at him.  
"Uh…Yeah. Now.. Uh… I'm really busy so can you please go?" The man said going back to being annoyed as he handed her the dagger.  
"Uh..Sure, By the way I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" She said happily.  
"Oh. I'm Li Syaoran." He said, and with that he turned and leapt up into the trees.  
"Woah!" Sakura exclaimed. Apparently on the surface people can jump very high. Sakura didn't want to try "jumping" it looked dangerous and hard.  
Sakura made her way back to Tomoyo's house that afternoon after her walk looking forward to whatever Tomoyo had planned for that day.   
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out from the door to her room.  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned.   
"Yes, Come here I have excellent news!" Tomoyo called.  
When Sakura came inside the house Tomoyo had prepared a strange meal called "Sandwhiches" For lunch. It was oddly satisfying seeing as how Sakura had never had any sort of meal like that before.   
"Sakura, Our family has been invited to the Annual Li Kingdom Ball." Tomoyo explained.  
"What's a Li Kingdom Ball?" Sakura questioned.  
"It's like a party, except there's dancing and lots of fun things to do, they're always exciting. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone!!!" Tomoyo said, winking at that last line.  
"Uh…Hehehe…Yeah." Sakura replied looking nervous.  
"S-So when is it?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.  
"Tomorrow night," Tomoyo answered, taking a bite from her "Sandwich."  
"Hm, Sounds fun, I've never been to a 'Ball'". Sakura said smiling.  
"Yeah…" Tomoyo replied.  
  
NEXT DAY-EVENING  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed staring at Sakura's hair. It was done up in a French bun in the back with just some loose hair hanging down as it always had.  
"Hehehe…." Sakura said nervously.  
"Here! I have the PERFECT Dress for you Sakura!" Tomoyo said. She pulled out a pale pink dress. (A/N With the design of that dress in Beauty and the Beast, except not so puffy)  
"Wow!" Sakura said in awe.  
"It's.. Beautiful!" Sakura said staring at it.  
"You should wear it!" Tomoyo said.  
"Wow… I don't know…" Sakura said.  
"Oh nonono you have to wear it, it will make you look beautiful!" Tomoyo said.  
"Oh well… Alright then." Sakura said.  
Sakura came out a few minutes later wearing the silky dress and holding a small handbag.   
"Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"What about you?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, I have one already!" Tomoyo said. She pulled out a silky looking lavender dress that was long and had a V Neck at the Top.   
"Oh my gosh! It'll look so beautiful on you!" Sakura said.  
"Heehee…" Tomoyo said, going to change into it.  
When Tomoyo came out she was wearing the Lavender dress and had her hair flowing down her back elegantly.   
"Tomoyo you're so beautiful!" Sakura said.  
"Heehee." Tomoyo said. "Let's go!"  
Sakura and Tomoyo made their way towards the gigantic Li Castle on the Seaside down the path from the fields of flowers. Suddenly, a large Brown horse came hurdling towards Sakura and Tomoyo at top speed.  
Sakura screamed and grabbed Tomoyo and yanked both of them out of the way of the horse. Then as the Horse passed them, it stopped, as if it didn't know where it was, and trortted off.  
"Oh my gosh! Sakura that Horse could have killed you!" Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah…." Sakura said staring at it.  
'Something weird is going on….' Sakura thought.  
"Horses don't usually attack people." Tomoyo said.  
After they both got up and gathered themselves, they continued on to the Castle. When they arrived at the door two servants opened the doors as they entered a large marble room with two staircases on either sides. They both walked up the stairs and into a large room with marble floors and a globe shaped roof. There was a skylight so you could see the moon and stars…  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed, which startled Tomoyo.   
"What is it Sakura? Are you hurt?" She asked concernedly.  
"WHAT ARE THOSE BIG WHITE DOTS???" She said, looking up through the skylight at the stars.  
"They're stars…. Sakura, don't you know what stars and moons are?" Tomoyo said.  
"No." Sakura said, confused.  
"Well their like small sun's. Remember a sun? Except Stars are millions of miles away. They're very mysterious, and the moon is a smaller planet that orbits around us, see?" Tomoyo explained.  
"Brilliant!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Hehe… One would think you've been under a rock all your life." Tomoyo laughed.  
"Yeah." Sakura said, still staring at the stars.  
'Wow, stars are so pretty! And the silvery moon too!' Sakura thought in awe.  
Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to a vacant round table with 5 Chairs on the side of the ballroom. They sat down and watched as other people from the Kingdom began to arrive. Soon it was time for the King to make his yearly speech.  
"Good Evening citizens of the Li Kingdom," He started as everyone quieted down. "Today is a very special day because it is the 198th anniversary of the Li Family Reign!" The King finished, At this everyone clapped.  
Then many servants began to come out and serve out dinner which was….  
"Salmon!" Sakura said looking at her plate.  
"Yes, it's very rare here." Tomoyo said.  
"How could you eat a fish???" Sakura said.  
"Well, you have to eat something." Tomoyo said matter-of factly.  
"Oh." Sakura said. Some of her friends were salmon, so she wasn't so sure she wanted to eat it. Instead, she went for some yummy looking salads and cake.  
"THIS IS SO GOOD!" She exclaimed taking a bite out of some Chocolate Cake.  
"Yes, its Cake." Tomoyo said smiling.  
"MMM!" Sakura said.  
People were starting to get up and dance. There were mostly classical slow songs, much different from music that Sakura had heard in Aquaria. Everyone was Ballroom Dancing and Sakura and Tomoyo were about the only people still sitting down. Suddenly, a handsome boy with blueish hair and crystal blue eyes framed with grey spectacles stopped in front of Tomoyo.  
"May I have this dance?" He said to her.  
"O-Of course." Tomoyo said, blushing as she got up and he led her to the dance floor.  
'I've never danced in my life. I've never had legs before! What happens if someone asks me? Oh, I wont have to worry about that because no one will ask me anyways!' She thought miserabley.   
  
***Syaoran POV***  
'Pfft. Another boring ball to try and get me to meet some lady. Jeez, you would have thought father would have given up by now.' Syaoran thought to himself as he grumpily made his way into the ballroom. The Crowd parted to let him pass as soon as they saw his arrival. He walked slowly, taking no heed of all the girls blushing and whispering. He went up to a table with his father and sat down at it.  
"Good Evening Father." He said monotonelsly as he sat down.  
"Good evening son." His father replied.  
"Look at all the nice ladies, why don't you go have a dance with one of them." His father suggested.  
"I will not. They're all the same! All flirty girls, who whisper and giggle when they see me, it's so annoying! They constantly follow me! And ask me to dance!" Syaoran Complained.  
"Suit yourself." His father said angrily.  
Syaoran was looking down grumpily when he suddenly looked up. Across the ballroom, he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
There was a girl sitting there, staring at the dancing people, wearing a beautiful long pink dress. She looked a little uncomftoratable, as if she didn't think it was right to be sitting in the middle of a ball. Without thinking, Syaoran got up and started to walk towards her. He then thought against it, and sat down again.  
"Who is that girl???" He thought  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED ok I'll make it better next, cuz that's when all the cool parts are!!!!!J   
R+R  
Sakura07kinomoto 


	3. Meeting

Sakura, amazed by the dancing figures, soon found she was a bit embarrassed to be sitting while everyone else was dancing.   
  
'What am I doing here? I don't beling here, not yet.' She thought.  
  
Sakura got up and quickly hurried out of the room, Syaoran's gaze following her.  
  
---  
  
She walked down to the beach and stared at the ocean. She lifted up the only belonging she brought with her, a small, blue seashell. It was a last gift from her mother who had died many years ago. It was said that these shells were only found in the deepest crevices of the ocean.  
  
Sakura sighed and turned to leave, when she noticed a figure behind her.  
  
"Erm... Hello..." The figure said nervously.  
  
"Eeeh... Oh sorry, I didn't see you." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry... Er... I was just wondering, I saw you leave the ball..."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I felt like just gettint out for a bit." She said. 'It wasn't a complete lie...'  
  
"Ah. I see. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" He said as he took a step towards her.  
  
"I'm Sakura." She said smiling.  
  
'What a pretty name...' He thought. 'Wait, what am I THINKING, she's probably just putting on an act to get closer to me' he thought, shaking his head.  
  
"Well Sakura. Watch what you do." He said, and turned on his heel, striding off.  
  
Sakura stood there rasing one eyebrow. 'people here are very odd...'   
  
---  
  
The next morning Sakura awoke and decided to explore the kingdom some more. She walked to the market place and browsed the shops for a while, until she came upon a strange - looking tent, and approached it cautiously.   
  
"Hello, deary. What may you be looking for?" Said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Oh... Hello. I'm just looking for some gifts to buy." She said. She was thinking of buying something for Tomoyo, since she had been so hospitable towards a complete stranger.  
  
"Ah. Well we have quite an array of items here, why don't you take a look."  
  
Sakura walked towards the table the items were arranged on and stared at them. They all glittered and had the look of an ocean reflecting the bright sun. She squinted at them and admired their beauty.  
  
"They're beautiful. What are they?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They are wishing-stones. They grant whatever your heart desires." The shopkeeper said.  
  
'That's quite some magical item, then! We don't have anything like that at home.' Sakura thought.  
  
"May I buy two of them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course. It will cost you two shillings."   
  
'Shillings????' Sakura thought frantically.  
  
"Er... I don't have any shillings..." Sakura said.  
  
"No money? Well then, clear off I have other customers to tend to." The Shopkeeper said, turning away.  
  
'But they look so precious!' Sakura thought.  
  
"I'll barter - two gold branches!" Sakura said, holding out the currency of her homeland - golden corral peices.  
  
"Goodness child, that's quite a pretty thing you have there."   
  
"Please?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I will take them. Here you are, have a nice day." The woman said and smiled.  
  
"Thankyou!" Sakura said, taking a pink and a green gem.  
  
Sakura admired her gifts on the way home. When she arrived, she hid them and promised to give it to Tomoyo when the time was right.   
  
-----  
  
Sakura found a clearing in the woods and sat down in the middle of it.  
  
"Where shall I go now? What will I tell Tomoyo when I must leave? Oh, I know It sounds awful... but I'm almost regretting that wish." She said aloud.  
  
"What wish?" A figure said, stepping out from behind her.  
  
"AAAH!!!" She yelped and leapt to her feet.  
  
"Woah!!! Calm down lady!!!" The man said.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry. Oh, it's you again is it?" She said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I have a name. And YES it's me again." He said annoyingly.  
  
"Hm. I wasn't aware of that. And what might your name be?" She asked coyly.  
  
"I am Li Syaoran." He said with a hint of pride.  
  
"Oh, so it's you is it?" She said. Sakura, being royalty herself, thought of him as an equal and not a superior. He had no more reason to be proud or bossy then she had, although this was not her kingdom.  
  
"Yes it's me, and as the Prince I command you to address me as your superior and not 'you'". He said stubbornly.   
  
"Oh really? So that's how its going to be is it?" She said.  
  
"That's right." He said. The conversation ended there.  
  
Sakura stormed off, infuriated with his ignorance. What a spoiled baby, she thought.  
  
"Hey, as my subject you cannot walk off in my presence!!" He shouted after her.  
  
She twirled around and said, "Who said I was YOUR subject?" and continued on her way.  
  
Before she could get any farther, a tree fell down right in front of her. It almost hit her, if he had not called back at her it would have killed her.  
  
"Oooh!" She yelped.   
  
"Are you alright?" He said, running after her.  
  
"I'm fine.... and besides, since when did you care about me, your inferior SUBJECT?" She said.  
  
"I... I... er..." He mumbled.  
  
"Hmmm." She was thinking of other things. How did a tree, which was absolutely huge, happen to fall in front of her? Clearly it wasn't of pure chance. And it was not a cooincidence that it almost hit her.   
  
---  
  
As she was walking home, she was gazing at the sky in wonder, wondering how it's colours could be so bright, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, but saw no one. She continued on. She heard a Thwip and a Thud as something whooshed past her and hit a tree next to her squarely in the middle. It was an arrow. Poison dripped from its end. This was not a cooincidence. Someone was after her. Someone 


	4. Friends

Sakura walked home that day, considering her dangerous position. Someone wanted her out of here. Someone who knew who she was.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo," She said as she entered her house.   
  
Tomoyo just stood back from her, her eyes moist with tears.  
  
"Tomoyo? Oh my goodness... what's wrong?" Sakura asked fearfully.  
  
"Sak...ura...." She said sadly.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is it?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"You can't... stay here." She said slowly, bowing her head.  
  
Sakura was completely taken aback, of all things she expected this least of all.  
  
"I... I'm forbidden to let you stay here. It is a law now. It's just been passed - no person can be found sheltering non-citizens." Tomoyo said, reading a letter she had in her hand. A tear rolled down her white cheeks, flushed from her sadness.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, I don't want to, but I can't NOT, I promise I'll find somewhere for you!" Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
"It's.. quite alright." Sakura said. But more than shock, she felt an odd pang of suspicion. Just been passed, has it? This clarified what she thought she knew - someone wanted her out of here.  
  
"Tomoyo... we can still be friends. You're my only friend. We'll still see each other." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Of course we will." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well... I... er... better be off. I don't want to cause you and your family any trouble." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Sakura, here are some things for you. I don't want you to go off alone without anything" Tomoyo said.  
  
She handed her a bag of clothes and money.   
  
"Oh Tomoyo... You didn't-"  
  
"I wanted to. It will help you." She said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Well.... alright. I'll make it up to you someday Tomoyo, I promise." She said. And she would.  
  
Sakura remembered the gem she purchased in the market earlier that day. She recalled her reason for buying it. She had originally bought one for herself, and one for Tomoyo. But it didn't seem right to keep such a beautiful thing for herself. Perhaps she would bring it back for her father.  
  
"Tomoyo.. I have something for you." Sakura said. She took out the gem and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! My goodness this is... beatiful! You didn't have to... my this must've been expensive..." Tomoyo said, gasping.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thankyou Tomoyo, for everything." She said, and walked out the door.  
  
I don't want anyone to know it's me whose been kicked out... I don't want anyone to ask me where I'm from. I'd better find a place to hide- and quick.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura heard a cackle of thunder and a flash of lighting. A few moments later, the rain started.  
  
"Just Great." She said aloud.  
  
"Well, not much different from home."   
  
Sakura walked miserabely through the rain hoping for someone to ask her in for some shelter, but knew that no one would. Just as she was contemplating returning to the sea, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey, Girl!" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw it was none other than Li Syaoran.  
  
"Oh. It's you is it." She said, turning around, annoyed.  
  
"That's the thanks I get? I saw you out here soaking wet and I ran down here to help you." He said.  
  
"Well I don't need help from you thankyou very much." She said, continuing on her way.  
  
"You're coming with me. You'll be sick." He said bossily.  
  
"No, I'm used to this kind of environment." She said truthfully.  
  
"Come on. I want you to." He said, looking worried.  
  
"Well, fine." She said.  
  
---  
  
Sakura entered the palace with Syaoran, both of them soaking wet.   
  
"Excuse me, majesty, would you like a... erm, pair of dry clothes?" Said a servant.  
  
"Thankyou Wei, that would be perfect." He said.  
  
Despite Syaoran's graciousness, Sakura still felt he was an arrogant Prince, using his power to ascend to a higher status than everyone else. However, she couldn't help wondering why, of all people, he had come to help her?  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked up a flight of stairs and entered a grand hall. It was a cozy looking place, with several fires in the walls. In the center was a large rectangular table. This was obviously used for formal events.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, so now you know me do you?" She said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"No, I don't," He replied stubbornly.   
  
"Why were you in the rain, alone, was what I meant." He said.  
  
"I like rain." She said uncertainly.  
  
"Really now." He said, more of a statement than anything else. He seemed unconvinced by her lame excuse.  
  
"And so that's why you had a bag of clothes with you then?" He replied.  
  
"Er. Yes." She replied, shrinking back every second.  
  
"That makes perfect sense, Sakura." He said, chuckling.  
  
"Hah." She said.  
  
"OH!" She exclaimed, pointing towards a large fountain.  
  
She ran towards it and put a hand in. Of course, they had bubble fountains back at home, but she'd never seen water falling like it was now.  
  
"This is amazing!" She said, watching the water fall.  
  
"It''s just a fountain." He said, putting his hands in his pocket and getting up to approach her.  
  
"I think its beatiful."   
  
She seems amazed by such small things... who is she?  
  
"Sakura, you are a strange one." He said.  
  
"Oh really?" She said.  
  
"Yep."   
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Prince Li."  
  
Why is he being so nice to me?  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked around and noticed no one was around.  
  
"Hey Sakura, c'mere I have to show you something." He said.  
  
"O-Okay." She said, furrowing her brow. I wonder...  
  
He lead her up a few flights of stairs, Sakura now was quite tired from all this walking. He showed her down one of the halls lit dimly by a few torches and the moonlight, now peeking through the clouds.   
  
"Here, look." He said, motioning for her to come forward.  
  
She appraoched a balcony, small enough for about four people. She stepped onto it and gazed in awe over the Kingdom he would one day rule. Every little house or cottage was lit by candles or torches, the moon was shining down upon the vast sea like a galaxy of stars.   
  
"It's absolutely gorgeous." She exclaimed, barely able to get those words out of her mouth.  
  
She had never seen anything like it in her life.   
  
"Isn't it?" He said, looking out behind her.   
  
"Why are you being so nice?" She said curiously.  
  
"What, am I supposed to be mean?" He retaliated.  
  
"Well.. I got the impression you didn't like me before." She admitted.  
  
"Oh... well... I er.. .didn't really know you... I didn't know whether or not to... y'know..." He said, trailing off.  
  
"It's alright, I understand."  
  
"Hey Sakura, check this out," He said, dashing over to a staircase.  
  
And to Sakuras complete surprise, he jumped onto the banister and slid down it like a child, although he was a 22 year old prince.  
  
Sakura laughed at this sight, wondering why he was doing this.  
  
"Come on!" He said. Sakura had never done something like that before. She didn't know the meaning of "falling" so she went right ahead.  
  
She grabbed ahold and slid down the banister, laughing all the way.   
  
"I'll catch you," He said. And he caught her at the bottom.  
  
"Aheehee, that was so fun!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
"Er, do you have anywhere to go tonight?" He said.  
  
"Erm... well you see, my er, house was burnt down a few days ago, so uh, I am a little bit stuck." She said.  
  
"Oh, perfect! You can stay here! I'll get Wei to find you a room!" He said.  
  
"Oh Wow, Syaoran that would be excellent!!" She said.  
  
"Anytime!" He said.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, where is your coral reef?"  
  
"...."   
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"WHAT?!" He said, bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
"Er..."   
  
"Yeah, Sakura, in the ocean! Not anywhere around here, what are you expecting to grow coral on the land?" He said.  
  
"Er....Well, umm, no I just wanted to see because I like going swimming and I didn't want to run into one." She said. Idiot... she thought.  
  
"Well Sakura, I assure you there are none near here." He said, still laughing. I wonder where that came from...  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, d'you want to be friends?" She said.  
  
"Of course Sakura, you don't have to ask." He said.  
  
"Syaoran, tomorrow, can we go to into town? I want to er... go shopping for one of my friends." She said.  
  
"Sure Sakura, you should get to bed its getting late." He said bossily.  
  
"Alright, g'night!" She said, as Wei came to lead her to her room.  
  
She's something... I wonder if.... no... we could never be. 


End file.
